ringtone
by leenh0sh
Summary: Ini semua gara-gara Mingyu dan ringtone kesayangannya–Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo)


_ringtone! (Mingyu x Wonwoo)_

Wonwoo ingin pulang tapi malas jalan, tadi niatnya minta diantar Junhui tapi Junhuinya pergi menjemput Minghao di rumah temannya, terus minta diantar Seungcheol tapi Seungcheolnya tidak bawa motor, Seungcheol hanya membawa sepeda terus sepedanya itu sepeda lipat milik adiknya, jelas Wonwoo tidak bisa dibonceng disitu. Lalu, minta diantar oleh yang punya rumah–Soonyoung, tapi Soonyoungnya sudah ditarik Jihoon beli kue di depan komplek. Tau begini, lebih baik Wonwoo minta jemput Mingyu–

–Oh iya Kim Mingyu! Wonwoo lupa kalau dia punya Mingyu.

Jadi, hari ini geng-nya Seungcheol dkk mengadakan pertemuan di rumah Soonyoung. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkumpul layaknya waktu masih di Universitas dulu. Pertama, Seungcheol sibuk dengan _bengkelnya_ lalu Junhui sibuk mengurus _toko kue_ milik keluarganya, hm Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang notabenenya sudah berpacaran sejak SMA dan hendak menikah tahun depan ( _semoga Soonyoung tidak menundanya lagi)_ sibuk dengan _pet shop_ milik Soonyoung dan jangan lupakan Wonwoo yang sekarang adalah seorang penulis, nah alasan-alasan tersebut membuat mereka jarang bahkan susah untuk bertemu. Hari ini, hari minggu, mereka berlima berkumpul di rumah Soonyoung dan rumah Soonyoung itu cukup jauh dari apartemen Wonwoo, Seungcheol sih enak satu komplek dengan Soonyoung, naik sepeda juga sampai. Sedangkan Wonwoo?? tadi saja ia berangkat kesini minta jemput Junhui. Terus Soonyoung juga sudah keluar dari tadi bersama Jihoon dan Wonwoo masih disini, di kamar Soonyoung sendirian. Tadi Jihoon bilangnya hanya pergi sebentar, jadi Wonwoo dengan sabar menunggu disini hm siapa tau Soonyoung mau memboncengnya pulang. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik minta jemput Mingyu saja.

/

Sudah setengah jam Wonwoo menunggu dan jelas masih bersama Soonyoung-Jihoon juga. Dan sudah setengah jam pula Wonwoo menunggu jawaban dari Mingyu, pria itu tidak merespon telepon juga pesan yang dikirimnya. Hari juga sudah semakin malam, dan Wonwoo masih disini padahal Jihoon ingin pulang sebentar lagi. Jeon Wonwoo itu ribet ya? kalau tidak ingin pulang ke apartemennya naik bis, kan ada taksi namun hari ini sifat _malas_ sedang menguasai dirinya.

 _Sementara di tempat Mingyu.._

Mingyu yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya–Mingyu baru pulang kerja, jelas sadar kalau ponselnya berbunyi sedari tadi, karena terlalu fokus pada jalanan juga _ringtone_ di ponselnya, ia mengabaikan panggilan tersebut.

Mau tau apa yang menjadi _ringtone_ di ponsel Mingyu?

– _Very, Very, Very_ _\- IOI_

dan, setelah sampai di apartemen milik Wonwoo, Mingyu ingin b _ermain_ hari ini ehehe, Mingyu baru sadar–

–orang yang meneleponnya berkali-kali di mobil tadi adalah Wonwoo. Gawat.

/

Saat Wonwoo berjalan di koridor apartemennya ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan ponsel di tangannya sedang duduk bersila di depan pintu apartemennya. Itu Mingyu, dan demi apapun Wonwoo sedang malas bertemu _lelakinya_ itu, biar saja dia meringkuk disitu hingga besok pagi, Wonwoo tidak peduli. Em, ngomong-ngomong Wonwoo pulang dari rumah Soonyoung naik taksi ehe.

Wonwoo hendak membuka pintu apartemennya, namun ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Mingyu yang sekarang sedang memeluk kakinya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan anak anjingnya.

"Hai Wonwoo, sudah pulang?" Mingyu bertanya dan masih mempertahankan pelukan di kaki jenjang milik Wonwoo. "Hng," tanpa memperdulikan Mingyu, Wonwoo berjalan masuk dengan langkah terseok sebab Mingyu yang enggan melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Aish, Mingyu–" Wonwoo berteriak saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam, Wonwoo niatnya ingin terus berjalan tapi pelukan Mingyu semakin erat dan ini membuat beban dikakinya bertambah.

"–Cepat berdiri!" Wonwoo memerintah Mingyu sambil menepuk keras bagian belakang kepalanya.

Mingyu buru-buru berdiri sambil mengistirahatkan tangannya dibelakang badannya lalu berteriak dengan lantang, "SIAP BOS!"

"Berdiri yang benar, karena aku akan menginterogasimu Tuan Kim!" Wonwoo berucap sambil berjalan memutari Mingyu layaknya seorang pemimpin yang sedang memberi arahan pada pasukannya.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" Mingyu berteriak lagi, hm mereka berdua sungguh tidak ingat waktu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku hah? silahkan jawab dengan tegas Kim,"

"Eng, anu, itu, em–" Mingyu tergagap, bingung ingin mengucapkan apa.

"Jangan lembek! jawab dengan jelas cepat!" ujar Wonwoo sambil menyentil dahi milik Mingyu dengan cukup keras. Mingyu hendak mengusap dahinya yang terasa panas namun tangannya sudah ditampar terlebih dahulu oleh Wonwoo, jadi ia kembali mengistirahatkan tangannya kebelakang.

" _RINGTONE BOS!"_ Mingyu berteriak, ia tidak ingin disebut lembek lagi, _Mingyu lelaki sejati_! _tidak takut Wonwoo_!

"APA RINGTONE RINGTONE HAH! oh, sebentar," Wonwoo meraih ponselnya yang berada di kantong celana jeans miliknya lalu tanpa Mingyu sadari Wonwoo menelepon ke ponsel Mingyu, dan apa-apaan lagu yang menjadi _ringtone_ lelakinya itu. Mingyu yang sadar kalau teleponnya berbunyi dan memperdengarkan lagu favoritnya itu hanya bisa diam. Mulutnya ingin bernyanyi, tapi ia takut membuat Wonwoo marah.

"Oh jadi ini yang membuatmu mengabaikan panggilanku, lagunya enak ya? pantas aku diabaikan," Wonwoo berucap dengan nada sinis, dan itu membuat Mingyu berkeringat dingin. Dasar berlebihan. Mingyu diam, dan Wonwoo kembali berbicara, "Ok, aku akan memberikan tugas bagus untukmu," Wonwoo berdiri di depan Mingyu lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Mingyu lalu mengusapnya pelan. Pandangan Mingyu masih lurus ke depan–Mingyu enggan menatap Wonwoo. Takut

"AKAN KULAKSANAKAN!"

"Kau suka _very, very, very_ kan? Suka sekali malah, benar?"

–Mingyu mengangguk dengan patuh,

"Sekarang, silahkan hibur aku. Cepat nyanyikan _very, very, very_ kesukaanmu itu di kamar mandi."

–Mingyu menggeleng,

"Oh atau kau mau menaridi depanku? ide yang bagus bukan?"

–Lagi-lagi Mingyu menggeleng,

"Oh kau berani menolak ya? cepat pilih opsi pertama atau kedua?"

–Mingyu menelan ludah, lalu menjawab–

"–Aku pilih opsi pertama," cicitnya pelan, ini membuat Wonwoo berteriak dengan lantang. "JAWAB YANG JELAS! KAU PILIH OPSI PERTAMA ATAU KEDUA HAH!?"

"PERTAMA BOS!"

"Oke, bubar jalan! Silahkan pergi ke kamar mandi Kim Mingyu, nyanyikan yang lantang! buktikan bahwa kau bukan lelaki lembek!" Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu ke kamar mandi, namun ia berbelok ke dapur terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil kursi yang nantinya akan ia gunakan di depan pintu kamar mandi untuk menonton Mingyu bernyanyi solo.

"Tutup pintunya ya, biar suaramu bisa dengan jelas terdengar di telingaku hehehe," Wonwoo tertawa lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Mingyu yang mengelus dada karena sabar dijahili Wonwoo seperti ini. Memang dasarnya saja Mingyu itu penurut, tidak bisa marah, inilah yang membuat Wonwoo makin sayang.

 _"nal neomuneomuneomu neomuneomuneomu neomuneomuneomu_ _neo~muneomuneomu neomuneomuneomu_ _neomu johahamyeon geuttae malhaejwo.."_ Mingyu bernyanyi dengan suara beratnya, sungguh tidak imut dan terdengar menjijikan. Untung Wonwoo menutup pintu kamar mandinya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Mingyu dilempar kursi oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo ingin tertawa, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi ia hanya bisa menunggu Mingyu menyelesaikan liriknya.

" _naega jakkujakkujakku_ _jakkujakkujakku jakkujakkujakku_ _ja~kkujakkujakku jakkujakkujakku_ j _akku tteooreumyeon geuttae bulleojwo.."_ Saat menyanyikan bagian ini, Mingyu sedikit berteriak ntah karena terlalu bersemangat atau apa, ohiya ini adalah bagian favorit Mingyu makanya dia menyanyikan bagian ini dengan lantang. Jujur Mingyu senang dihukum Wonwoo, ini adalah lagi favoritnya! ah habis ini Mingyu ingin mengganti ringtonenya dengan lagu _Woo Ho_ o nya _MAMAMOO_ saja. Biar enak kalau disuruh Wonwoo menyanyi lagi. Nah sekarang, saatnya Mingyu balas dendam pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan _tenaga kuda_ , dan Wonwoo yang sedang _cengo_ akibat mendengar Mingyu bernyanyi tadi hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Demi apapun, suara Mingyu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Tanpa aba-aba Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ke bahunya lalu berjalan kearah kamar Wonwoo dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mau apa kau Kim Mingyu!?" Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu dengan kencang lalu menarik rambutnya.

"DIAM! Kau mau aku kunci di kamar mandi hah?" Mingyu berbelok lagi kearah kamar mandi untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"BELOK MINGYU BELOK," Wonwoo berontak, takut akan ancaman Mingyu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Wonwoo takut.

"MAKANYA DIAM! dan panggil aku Bos,"

"SIAP BOS! ayo ke kamar dan bermain!"

"Mari kita bermain wuahahaha!"

 _Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk mengganti ringtone di ponsel Mingyu dengan nada yang menyeramkan nanti ya! biar tau rasa! dan sekarang mari kita biarkan mereka bermain. Jangan pikirkan mereka bermain apa, biar mereka saja yang puas. Oke?_

 _Kkeut!_

ahahaha aduh bisa-bisanya nyuri waktu buat nulis ginian disaat tugas-tugas numpuk dan besok senin, mau ngetawain diri sendiri jadinya. btw ini terinspirasi dari postingan 9gag yg seliweran di tl ig ekwkwk.

((maaf ya ini ga aku edit mwehehehe))


End file.
